Revenant Souls
by 734L-M157R355-151
Summary: Kenny McCormick wakes to his mother's pained screech. Crawling out of bed, he forces himself to try to put a stop to his parent's quarrel. But this fight is nothing like previous ones his parents had. He never thought he'd end up seeing the disturbing sight of his father feast upon his crying mother's flesh.
1. Chapter 1: First Days

You'd think it'd start off fast, getting everywhere. The only sign of anything wrong was the cold flying around and the more recent bar fights. I wish that I would have known all this was going to happen. Maybe then I could have saved them. Now though, cradling their dead bodies, with all these eyes on me. It's far too late. "Hey, come on. We have to bury them," He said. He grabbed my shoulder and I flinched from his touch. He pulled his hand back to him as if burned by fire. He has yet to feel the wrathful flames I could inflict.

"No. Not yet."

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

 **(In the near future)**

 **No one understood this. That didn't matter though, as long as no one dies…**

Kenny P.O.V:

I woke up to the pained screech of my mother. At first I thought that she and dad were fighting again. I crawled out of bed in hopes to stop their ceaseless quarrel. Karen had been worried about her school presentation tomorrow. If this woke her, she'd be even more stressed. I walk down almost entering the room when I hear a groan. It was animalistic rather than of pain. I hear a squeak of the wooden floors as my sister walked out of her room. I smile as comforting as I can. She's trembling. Her eye are red and starting to tear up. "Go back to bed," I said. It was low enough that it didn't disturb our parents.

I wish the same could be said for me. When I peered around the corner, I saw my dad, mouth drenched in mom's blood. His head snapped up. He groaned, and beckoned me over with a hand sign. He couldn't see Karen and I was determined she not see him. When I didn't move toward him, he shakily stood, shambling toward me. He didn't seem drunk, or high. He looked hurt, and sick, and slightly insane. His pale flesh looked like it was peeling off. His hair was falling out. His eyes were widened to the point it looked like it hurt. His pupils were dilated. They were odd. Instead of the cold brown eyes that always looked high, they were greyish brown. A dull color that looked almost dead. He had bruises on his arms as if fighting in a crowd. I shoved Karen lightly toward Kevin's room. When she didn't move I looked down at her. She had peeked at our parents. She was beyond stunned.

I grabbed Karen's hand and dragged her to our older brother, Kevin's room. After both of us were in I slammed the door. I realized, only now, that I was clamming up. I was scared. I had long since discovered the key to my immortality was being reborn after every death. How would it work now that mom's dead? How will I protect Karen if I'm no longer fearless in the face of danger? Fingernails scraped wood. Our father was trying to get in. He released feral growls of a hungry predator. I grabbed Kevin's dresser and pushed it in front of the door.

Kevin woke up and looked at us questioningly. "What's going on?" he said. I didn't want to explain. I looked at him and sighed.

"Something's wrong with dad. He ate mom," I said. It was blunt. Maybe even too blunt. Karen still looked almost paralysed with fear from the event. That is unsurprising considering what we just witnessed. Kevin still looked drowsy from lack of sleep, but as he woke his face started highlighting itself with terror and disgust. I grabbed his school bag and emptied it. He looked at me. I smiled and answered his silent question. I started packing his clothes. "So, we're leaving, tomorrow. After packing, and getting essentials." My siblings nodded.

We stayed in there, silent, until Karen fell asleep. I must've started shaking,or something. Kevin had come over and placed his hand on my shoulder. My eyes felt misty and my nose started crinkling. I looked up at him and pulled the blanket from where it snuggled on top of my mouth. "I just left her. I couldn't even hear if she was still alive. The scene was so horrific I couldn't look at her. I need to check on her. What if she's still alive?"

Kevin looked unhappy. I knew he resented her, he has for years. He blames her for the late nights Karen, and myself at one point, would cower behind him. He blames her because she never left our father. It makes sense considering he got beat the most. I know he hides this with indifference. He's afraid of showing he care, and I can only assume I know why. "Don't bother." It was slurred, as usual, but weak. It was like he already knew the answer and just didn't want me to see.

I went anyways. I went out the door. Kevin locked it behind me. He really wasn't happy. He declared he would stay by the door with a weapon, just in case. When I got out, I went straight to the kitchen. Her body was mutilated beyond repair. She was groaning, at first I thought it was in pain. I got a little closer. Her skinny, malnourished arms started pulling her up. I sprinted forward only to stumble backwards. Her glazed dead eyes looked hungry. I ran back to Kevin's room like a frightened child and knocked as hard as I could. Kevin didn't look surprised. He came over and placed an arm around me as I cried. We relocated to the bed with Karen.

We slept painfully crowded that night. That was the first night of all terrible nights to come.

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

 **(In the future)**

 **I woke up earlier than Kenny. He must be wiped from last night. He spent it devising plans to make a camp. A shelter for the living, hell for the dead. I am just curious as to what will happen to the half-life, like him. Many have accumulated through the years…**

Kenny P.O.V:

The sun woke me with it's harsh, vibrant glimmer. I glanced around. Karen had apparently claimed the bed in her sleep, leaving Kevin and I on the floor. I ended up by the dresser, and Kevin at the foot of the bed. I stood. The old house creaked. The scratching on the door from last night came back. A pair of groans was heard. I guess another person broke in, or we were transported into a zombie movie. Though, based on last night, I don't doubt the zombies. If we did we would be the side group that gets sacrificed. It wouldn't surprise me. I walked over to the window. There were blood stains on the gravel road.

"Hey, guys. Wake up," They blinked their eyes. "Let's use the roof to get to our rooms and the kitchen." They followed me. They were numb from the deaths. I winced as I saw the dead look in their eyes and their shambling steps. They quickly reverted back to their original state though. Propping the window open, I changed my mind. I did NOT want Karen to see all this. "Actually, change of plans. Karen, is there anything you need from your room? Besides clothes." I turned to face her, drawing my hood up to add a touch of normalcy.

"Why do you ask? I'm coming with you," she said. She had a determined look in her eyes and a strong, straight posture. I saw this, but I could still see all the times she's quivered in fear, hunched by my side. Mysterion's side.

"Well, Kare-Bear, I'd rather you didn't, It will be dangerous. Kevin will stay here, with you," I said. Her eyes narrowed, her hands became fists, and she tensed.

"Don't you dare look down on me, I'm no longer a CHILD, I'm almost in middle school now." She had tears in her eyes. She thought that I didn't think her capable.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. I'm not looking down on you. You are more than capable, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't worry though," I said. I lowered my voice. It wasn't as stern as when I first woke them. I changed back to the stern voice before she could get a complaint in. "Don't let her near the window, unless they break in, got it?" I directed at Kevin.

Wide-eyed, he just nodded. It wasn't normal when I talked. Especially not so sternly. I shrunk into the window, giving them one last look. I hope I live long enough to get them to safety. She is 10, she can't die this young. I hopped over to her room, using the ledge of the roof. The shingles almost made me lose my balance while I tried to open her room.

Her room was a new part of the house. Kevin and I built it for her when she started expressing her want of privacy. I had earned up the money to buy the paint for it. It was a cheap, purplish-pink color. There was even an area that was not finished. Her bed was old, with rugged pink covers, and dusty purple pillows with a flower print on it. I immediately looked the door, incase our 'zombified', as I've dubbed them, parents overheard where I was going and understood it.

They didn't. They never came. I emptied her backpack and stuffed handfuls of clothes in. I also grabbed her a few sweaters incase it got cold. And her doll. She took it with her everywhere when she was a child. I looked at the papers I'd thrown to the floor in my hurry. Her project was there. She had spent the better part of two weeks up late working on it. She even collaborated with her friend, Ruby, on it. Than I looked at the doll.

She could never bring herself to throw it out. After all, she knew I bought it for her birthday. It had sentimental value. Looking around, I saw a few books on herbs and medicine, and a broken smartphone. I saw a sewing kit too, and other things that could be seen as useless that she hoarded. I grabbed them. I knew they could be seen as useful later.

I climbed through the window, again. I treaded carefully back to Kevin's window. My brother was looking out the window, keeping Karen at a safe distance away from it. When he saw me, he stepped aside so I could climb through. The clouds were thick and grey. It would be raining soon. My job wasn't over yet though. I had to get my stuff. And food for Karen... Kevin too, I guess.

Kevin noticed me glancing back out. "I can go out next and get your stuff," he said. It was really more of a slurred bundle of letters though.

"I'm fine, just worried about how I'm going to get to the kitchen," I lied. I was more worried about how I was going to get them out, with the rain and such. It would drench our clothes. It would slow us down. We'd be vulnerable. "I grabbed some things I thought was necessary. I'll be back soon," I said. I climbed back out, halfway to my room it started drizzling. I peeked into the hallway window. They weren't upstairs.

I briefly entertained the idea of if they were in my room. I doubted it. That is, until I saw them feasting on a rat in my room, through the window of course. "Shit," I muttered. I sneezed from the cold. And what a sneeze it was. It was so loud that the fiendish creatures that replaced my parents heard. They looked up for a second, not seeing me, and turned their attention back down to the rat. I sighed, and crawled back to the previous window. I banged on it, loud and hard. They came stumbling in the hall. I crawled back to my room before they saw me. I ran to my door and shut it. I put the lock on and made sure that the rat had mercy. I grabbed my backpack, I emptied it of all the porn magazines I had. Well, all but one. I couldn't leave them ALL. That'd be unlike me.

I walked over to my dresser, opening the top drawer, I grabbed my Mysterion outfit. I grabbed a few other parkas, a medkit, and clothes. Then, I dug into the farthest part of my closet. A collection of weapons from my caped crusade days. Of course, I never really stopped. I tuned up the outfit when I got older. I have a feeling that I will need this costume soon though. For Karen.

I grabbed the biggest knife in the collection and opened my bedroom door. There was Dad. His hair was falling out. His cap was gone. His pale skin now looked grey. He was obviously starting to rot. His teeth were yellow with some blood stains. He came close. Too close…

So I stabbed him. Right in the head.

I didn't care. He was an abusive drunk. He was the cause of Karen's nightmares. I did feel pity for the sobered version of the man, though.

Mom had been chewed on more than what we saw last night. Her leg was mutilated. 'I'm surprised she can walk', I had thought. Her red hair had curled at the bottom, from tangles. Her hair was covered with blood, dirt, and oil. It was matted and looked dry. Her shirt was torn at the bottom, and blood covered her right side completely, with specks of the scarlet all over.

I couldn't kill HER. She looked pitiful. She was eaten all over, unlike dad who was covered in scratches, and had one bite, on his back. She gargled up blood, trying to get close. I closed my door, so she couldn't get in. The attempt was short-lived. I ran right past her, almost getting caught in the process. Then ran down the stairs, avoiding her all the way. She sprinted after me, losing balance on the stairs. She fell, breaking an arm. She couldn't get up, but she could crawl. I hurried to the kitchen. We didn't have much food. That was good.

A small Walmart bag was all it took to hold all the food. I grabbed the rest of the pop tarts, the last of the canned food, 7 water bottles, a pop, and one beer. I walked up the stairs, avoiding mom's snipping mouth. I put the supplies in my room. I dragged dad's corpse to his and mom's room. Then did the same with mom's undead body. It was growling and clawing the entire way. The house seemed safe enough now. They could come out of Kevin's room. We could still live here. But, should we? I'll take a vote later.

I grabbed both the bags, and hoisted them on my shoulders. Climbing through my window, I made the slippery path to Kevin's room. We took a vote that night. We decided to leave. Kevin wanted to get more food, at least. Karen wanted to check up on Ruby. I wanted them to be happy, and maybe even check on the guys. We moved the dresser, and climbed down the stairs. Then we set off, into the outside world. It had stopped raining, a rainbow taking it's place. It was too cliche, feeling almost like and ending of a movie. We don't have that kind of luck, though. This is just a start.

One thought entered my mind: What now?

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

 **(In the future)**

 **The half-lifes are being captured. Some scientists have ordered it. They also took Kyle, Ike, and a few others. Any that they have deemed smart enough to have a future with them. They take a test, and if the scientists like the answers, they take the tester. I hope they're alright. They have Kenny. We could all tell from how they spoke of the 'Patient 0'. It was probably why Kyle had went with them so easily. I don't think I could've.** ****

 **It's been months since I last saw Kenny. It has been hard to control Camp Life, even when Kyle was here. Craig has been trying his hardest to help out. Stan has been sulking. The scientist from the R.S. Labs has taken the hardest workers, and the smartest, and the half-lifes. I need to think of a plan to get them back before something bad happens.**

Kenny's P.O.V

"So? What do you want to do now? Check on friends maybe? Get weapons? Food?" I lightly asked Kevin.

"Ask Karen? She has more friends than me. Plus, all my friends are druggies," Kevin said. He had one eyebrow raised. I nodded.

"Hey, Kare-bear? What do you want to do? We were wondering if we should try to find our friends and check up on them. Your thoughts?"

"Yes. We can't leave them to die," Karen said. I felt a tug at the corners of my unseen lips. Karen, I hoped, would always be kind-hearted. Though, with this new world, I hoped she always made smart moves. This new world could hurt her terribly. Change her into something wicked. Or, I can only hope and fear at the same time, make her stronger.

"Whose house first, then?"

"Can we go to the Tucker house, for Ruby?" Karen inquired.

"Of course. We could check up on the whole town if you want," I said with a light smile. Even though she could barely see my face or hear my words she always seemed to know my mood. Karen smiled and nodded.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed happily. We headed to the gun store first. It had both guns and swords, but they never sold the swords. This was the perfect opportunity to steal some. We grabbed some guns too. As well as the bullets. You can never be too safe. We headed off.

As we arrived to the Tucker household, we heard a muffled cry, that belonged to someone usually stoic. It was a low, nasally voice saying, "No, come back! Come back." It was around, to the side of the house. It was Craig Tucker. His parents were under him. It was clear they were dead. "I… I love you," He said, voice now hoarse, but void of emotion. Stripe lay beside his mother. He was half eaten. Then Craig turned around. His parents rose. I got my sword ready. Kevin seemed to notice and covered Karen's eyes. He glared over at us before his eyes rested on his dead pet. I ran toward his parents, slashing their head's off. He turned around just in time to see his parents falling. I moved them into his backyard, and used one of the water bottles to rinse the blood off the side of his house.

He would hate me until he figured it out. Maybe he still would even after he did figure it out. "Where's Ruby?" He glared and pointed upstairs. "Is she dead like the others?"

"No, she's just playing with her dolls."

"Kevin go upstairs with Karen." He stared. He almost looked like he would argue, but submitted either way. "Craig, do you realize what's going on?"

"Yeah, you're here to kill my family and me," Craig said, rolling his eyes and awarding me with the middle finger.

"No. People are dying and coming back. Like Zombies, from video games." Craig chuckled for a second.

"Man, you are one STUPID PSYCHO, Kenny," He said. I sighed. I beckoned him to follow me after yelling at Kevin that Craig and I were leaving. Kevin locked the door. I lead him to my house, as we arrived, I heard guttural groans, and more importantly, Craig did. I walked in, and clear as day, was my mom, still writhing on the stairs. It wouldn't have mattered if I showed him HER, since the street had multiple dead bodies, and blood stains. It still seemed to have proven my point well enough. It had given us common ground on the matters of the dead.

They were creatures, demons in the bodies of humans, that still craved for flesh even after intense mutilation. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed 2 water bottles and handed Craig a pop. We headed back to his house. Or, at least started. He convinced me to go with him to check on Tweek Tweak, Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and I convinced him to come with me to check on my own friends. Then, we would bring all our friends to Craig's house. We did it quickly, by lying. We told them it was just to hang out. Really, we needed a plan.

We went over to find all of them at the bus stop, just waiting as if it was an average day. They made fun of us for being late for a few seconds, though the bus wasn't there. It likely wouldn't. I pulled my hood down so everyone could understand. "Hey, do you guys want to skip today?" Kyle, Token and Wendy declined, though everyone else immediately agreed. "Come on, guys? Craig and I found something really important that we need ALL of your help with. Please?" After a long enough spout of puppy dog eyes from me Token and Wendy agreed. Stan joined in on trying to convince Kyle. Cartman was the one to finally get him going with us. His pent-up anger was the easiest way to manipulate him.

We walked back to Craig's house, only to see the door wide open. 'I had Kevin lock it, right?' I thought. "Um, Craig? Kevin did lock the door, right?"

"Yeah, you did Kenny," He replied, completely over the shock of the bodies after seeing his friends.

"Why are you guys so skittish, you're acting like it's the end of the world?" Kyle inquired.

"It's just that we told our siblings not to leave without us, and told them we'd be back soon," I forced a smile.

"Okay… So, why are you wearing your hood down?" Kyle asked.

"You have too many questions…" I muttered at him. There was a scream, a very Karen-like scream. It sounded like it was only a little while off. "Stay here, in the house. I'll be back." Craig followed me anyways. I couldn't really blame him for that though. After the labyrinth of alley ways, we found both our sister's being protected by my brother. The girls were huddled by a fence. Kevin was having a hard time protecting them from their undead foes. There were around 6 of them.

Craig and I charged. It was a bit of a blur until we stopped. They were all dead. They had grey skin, and black gunk in their eyes. A few were really fat, with bruised and bitten skin. Our families ran at us, a group-bear hug ensued. We parted after a while. I noticed the blood on our group's clothes. Surely, if we arrived like this, questions would be asked. "Come on, let's go raid a clothes store." They nodded. I mean, who wouldn't.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ruby's sweet high pitched 10 year old voice said. It sounded raspy from screaming, and she winced while she spoke. It was only slightly though. I smirked, and nodded. Craig and I took watch as our siblings look for clothes. After they had found suitable clothes, Craig and I went to change, while Kevin kept watch. Luckily, nothing attacked.

I took everyone's new attire into mind. Karen wore a light green shirt with darker green stripes. It was too big, so she used it like a dress. She had on a couple jackets, all unzipped, and a hoodie that was way too big wrapped around her waist as well. She wore leggings under the shirt, and she wore new boots. They were combat boots I picked out for her, I'm glad she didn't put them back.

I switched with Kevin to take watch while he dressed. After that he came to get me, retaking his job. My brother wore a plain black shirt and dark jeans. He wore a red jacket over it. He too wore combat boots.

Ruby wore a red and black striped shirt, fingerless gloves, and a half-jacket made of leather. She wore a plaid red skirt and leggings underneath. She saw me get leather boots for the other's and took the hint to get heavy boots. She wore a knife holster and put on a satchel for medical supplies. She said she was going to give it to Kyle. He probably would be the best option.

Craig… He looked like he only knew the color blue at first, it took several times to get him a kick-ass kinda outfit. After a few tries, we convinced him to wear a blue jacket over a black shirt. The shirt had a skull on it, surrounded by green fire. He wore black skinny jeans. His hat was the same, and I convinced him to wear heavy-duty shoes.

I wore an orange jacket, with brown sleeves and a hood. Under that I wore a light blue shirt with black stripes. I wore cargo pants, brown ones, that I tucked into my combat boots. I wore a fingerless glove on one hand that was short, on the other I had a full leather glove that went up to my elbow. I had my sleeves rolled up my arms. I had a skull necklace on. I also found some buttons that I put on my hood. Each was more colorful than the last. "We ready to go?"

"I think so," Kevin said. I looked around, the others nodded. We headed back to Craig's, ready to explain the apocalypse, with a newfound confidence since our latest kills. We just should have thought through hiding Craig's parent's bodies better. After all, when we got back, they looked at us like we were crazy. It was hard to believe Craig and I were the first ones out of all our friends to see the undead walking around like in video games. 'Gosh, they're gonna think I'm crazier than the time I convinced them to stay five nights in a haunted pizzeria. That was fun though,' I thought.

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

 **(In The Future)**

 **We attacked. The bodies splayed to the floor. The scientist scrambled backwards, unhappy that their genetically enhanced Revenants did us low scale of harm. One of the scientists brought out a weapon that used toxic fumes to run. It had been outlawed before all this happened. But now, they have free reign on everything. I ran to the half-life's cell, and Ruby ran off to the future scientist area. She was probably going there mainly for Kyle, but that didn't matter.**

 **I got to the half-life door, but there was a keypad, for a hand print. "You can't be here, you need to leave." One of the scientist said, leaving a different room. I smirked. I used my tiny crossbow and aimed for his heart before he could start running. He died, even though I missed the heart, I got a major artery. I walked up to him smiling, and grabbed his hand. I lead it to the pad and…**

 **'Access denied' "Dammit!" I yelled. A haunting giggle came from behind me. I turned toward the high pitched noise…**

 **It was a 'Truculent', the worst type to go up against. They were the most ruthless of all. They were absolutely sadistic. They giggled, and laughed, and drew out the torture they inflict on their food. They were trainable, though. Like dogs. They stay themselves for days, sometimes weeks, after being bit. They bide their time.**

 **The Truculent stumbled closer. Her brown hair looked dull, her eyes had gunk in its eyes. Her dress was torn to scraps. Her bite marks had green foam covering them. Her collar was silver. She had no carrier with her.**

 **She was one of their best guard zombies. And, I had to face her. "Oh FUCKING shit!" She roared, than charged. I was in a fight that could easily get me sent to hell. Then again, it was worth it. Kenny was the lynchpin of our group. Even if he doubts it, we need him.**

 **He's going to come home…**

Kenny's P.O.V:

"What the FUCK, Ken?" Kyle screamed at me. Karen hid behind me. "Which of you did this? Why?"

"Uh, Kyle? Calm down, please? We don't want to attract anything with the screaming," I said. He was wary of us, keeping a safe distance away, as did the others. So far though, he was the only one to talk, or rather yell at us. Once we were safe inside, we sat them down.

"Well, Kyle, to answer your questions, I did it. They were about to attack us. So, I killed them. You saw their bites, right? You should know what it means, right? What do you ALL think is going on?"

They started mumbling softly, except Tweak. His was louder, and stated that 'Thinking about that is… Augh, too much pressure', I hope Craig has a plan to deal with him. I raised an eyebrow. Than Wendy spoke up.

"They went crazy? Didn't they?"

"Kinda," I said. "Any other questions?"

Bebe raised her hand. I looked at her. "Why are you wearing that, it's horrid?" I almost smiled. That's when I realized why they didn't speak up as much. I had dropped the smile when talking to Kyle. I was always smiling, never serious. So, I slowly brought a smile on my face.

"We raided a clothes store. This is what I wanted to wear."

They raised eyebrows. Cartman started laughing, "Of course, that's the only way you COULD get clothes, poor boy."

I glared, still smiling. He was too arrogant to cringe like the few others who saw my bloody teeth. "Karen, why don't you go upstairs? Please?" She was hesitant, but then dragged Ruby up with her. "Now, listen here you fat fuck. Now is not the time to make those comments. Especially now that no one NEEDS money!"

"What? What do you mean? Kenneh?" Cartman asked, enraged. You could practically see the fire in his eyes.

I smirked, "It's useless now." Confused stares rippled from those who heard the almost whisper. "Wendy was right. They were crazy. And so is anyone with the bites. Or the scratches. They are ZOMBIES! Don't you get it?" They were horrified.

"So, now what?" Stan asked. He was timid and scared. He will take some time to get used to the concept.

"That depends, what are your plans for surviving this?" I ask. They shrugged. "I think we should stick together, have a council filled with the oldest and most level-headed. They make the hard decisions. Those us who aren't on it have fun and scavenge, raid, do what it takes to survive. Protect each other. Your thoughts?"

They looked at each other, then back to Craig and I. Slowly they started nodding. "How should we decide who's on this council?" Kyle asked.

"We vote. We'll just base it off traits and attributes that could help us. Those who aren't on the council during meetings will do chores, or go scavenge supplies, medicine and food and stuff. So, you guys do the voting stuff, cause I need to go steal some stuff, also is there anything you all need from your houses? I will also be checking in on your families," I said.

"Alone?" Kyle scoffed, "Even you know that's a dumb move! Don't be stupid! Take someone with you!" He screeched. I heard a sniffle and went rigid.

"K-Kenny? You're going back out? You're just going to leave us again? What if… What if what happened to Mommy and Daddy happens to you?" Karen said. She was in the middle of a full-blown tear session. She had snot running down her nose. My eyes glistened just at the thought of seeing her cry, now it was happening. I forced on a fake smile, that twitched. I closed my eyes so she couldn't see the tears brewing. I could feel their gazes on me, harsh and judgmental.

"I AM coming back, Karen. I promise, I just… I have to do this, make sure everyone's families are ok. And, get some more first aids, and a medical textbook or two. This has to be done, I'm sorry. I WILL come back, though," I looked her straight in the eyes. She nodded slowly. "Kevin, Craig," I turned my attention to the two. "Keep everyone safe, alright? And, lock the doors. Anyone comes by beside me and knocks, ask for I.D. People are smart and manipulative when need be," I whispered to them.

"Kenny," Kyle started talking again. "You're taking me with you. I will not take no for an answer." I smiled, of course, he wouldn't.

"Grab a weapon, any weapon," I said, holding out a gun, a knife, and a machete, that Kevin and I got from raiding the gun store. He grabbed the machete, smart choice. I grabbed a sword that I had put in my backpack. "You ready?" He nodded. "Anyone else needs anything while we are gone?"

"Hey, I'm going too," Stan spoke up. I gave him an incredulous look. Could he manage, he still could barely kiss Wendy, and he's 15 now.

"I'm sorry, but you're just too… nice. You'd get yourself killed. They may be video game monsters, but this isn't a video game. I'm sorry, but I don't trust you can kill one of these. Not so soon after this start. You aren't even broken yet," I told him, but it was more of a ramble.

"And, Kyle is? No, I'm coming with you both," I don't see the killing potential in this boy. I saw it in Kyle if he sees them in person. He was strong-willed and smart. If anyone could fight them, it was him.

"You're really too kind for this, and good-hearted, you'll be slaughtered. You WILL die because you'll think we can cure them. We all know how you are. Kyle's not like that, he is determined to do what it takes to survive. He's able to kill," I said, remembering when I was a zombie for a short time. I remembered everyone I infected during that episode. Both boys blushed slightly, one from complement, one from anger.

"I AM coming," Stan growled.

"I don't care if he goes or stays, just bring us some food!" A new, brash voice rang out. Cartman. The boy had gotten skinnier but was still VERY into food.

"Shut up fatass, we both know, when we all get in trouble and need a sacrifice, you are the first to go," I mumbled.

"Whatever, Kinneh," He said. In my chat with Cartman, Stan had somehow gotten his hands on both the knife and gun I had offered up earlier. I was glad he hadn't messed with my swords.

"Well, let's go. Remember, don't unlock the door, and if you do, stay vigilant. Craig will do any NEEDED interrogations, if he needs help it's Cartman's in charge of helping. Got it?" All nodded.

We headed out, Stan pretending to be sneaky. He was terrible at it. "Stan. Walk normally, they may have good ears, but they ain't very fast."

"Right, like the video games…" We headed to Kyle's. His mom was infected, apparently, according to her husband, she had been sick for a week. Kyle started walking up to her. I placed a hand on his shoulder. Apparently, Gerald had tied her up when she attacked. She bit him. Hearing the news, Kyle looked down. Ike came bouncing into the kitchen. Seeing Kyle there, he said, "What's up?"

Kyle looked down, almost crying. His brother was 10, he shouldn't see this. "I'll handle this, Kyle," I said. He nodded. "Ike, are you… bit? Like as in a bite mark?" He shook his head, a questioning look fleeting onto his face. "Kyle, Ike, Stan, leave the room," Kyle was now openly crying into Stan's chest. Hearing this snapped him back to what was supposed to happen. "Kyle, don't be stubborn now. Go pack, get your insulin, and a first aid kit. Get Ike to do the same," He nodded, seeing reason. "Gerald, you have two options: You die as one of them, a zombie. Or, you die as a human, after taking sleep pills."

"You don't even know if this can be cured!" He screamed out. He was angry, losing himself. Stan tensed as if trying to decide whether we were in the right.

"How long did it take for her to turn?" I asked.

"A week," His angry mutter stated. It had only taken a night for my mom to turn. But, for Mrs. Broflovski, with her iron will, had lasted a week. She had better living conditions, too. My mom was drunk, high, and beaten on daily bases.

"What's the choice?"

"I want to die with my wife," He said. I smiled, he was so in love with her.

"Very well, would you like to do it?"

"Yes"

I handed him a knife. I still had my sword out, in case. This virus could drive someone to insanity. I knew how to handle myself if I do say so myself. He dropped the knife and slowly turned.

"Oh SHIT!" I said. Kyle heard, and called out to ask if I needed help. Gerald charged. I sidestepped it, slashing the sword onto his head. It took four strikes before he was dead. Ike came in. Stan dashed toward him. He tried to pull Ike from the scene. Ike screamed, then Kyle rushed in to get him. "He turned, he fucking turned, and I almost didn't realise it. He was still talking. He was still feeling, but he turned," I rattled on. Kyle snapped his fingers in front of me and I snapped out of it. I forced the panic attack back down. Forced myself not to care. A deep breath and I could feel my eyes glaze over and dull. I could feel the acidic taste of anxiety ripple and calm as fast as it came. I flushed. Stan was glaring at me. I deserved that.

I got up. "Kyle, get Ike outta here, he shouldn't see this." He nodded and dragged the smaller, wailing boy out of the room. I walked up to the tied, dead woman. Her face was panicked, she understood what I was about to do. "Mrs. Broflovski, are you still in there, or are you a zombie?"

"Z-z-zombie," she groaned out miserably. I raised my sword, brought it down, then 'chich'. Her head lay on the floor. This was how most of the houses we went to were. With the exception of Wendy's parents, and Butter's parents, all of who were alive. We collected siblings, if they were alive. We rounded everyone up, and headed back to Craig's. I'm surprised it wasn't an issue with how many we had in our group. If there were anymore dead out, it would have been.

"Craig, open up!" I knocked on the door. The door unlocked, quietly. Butter's stood there. He was covered with blood. "What happened?" I whispered.

"Clyde. He- He bit Tweek. Craig, he, um handled it. Has both them locked up in chains? He was waiting for you, to interview them. They're, uh, in his room," Butters said. Everyone came in.

"Anyone bit?" I double checked. All of them groaned, saying no. "Kyle, your job is to find a way to check for infection. See if we can find these smarter ones." I walked up to Craig's room. He was standing outside it.

"They are smart, they aren't like how my parents were, or yours from what I saw," He said.

"I know, Gerald, and Sheila, both of them were like that. I didn't even notice. I mean, I saw the bites but didn't think they were already turned," I clarified. "Have you tried to talk to them?" He shook his head 'no'. "Then let's go do this," I said.

We walked through the door. "Hello Kenny, why are me and Tweek tied up?" Clyde asked, a grin sneaking on his lips.

"You know why. How long have you been infected? Why didn't you tell us?"

"3 days. You would have either killed me, or not brought me. You know I like to eat." He smirked, eyes narrowed trailing up and down our forms. I couldn't tell whether I was amused or terrified. "I know what you're wondering: Why am I so smart for a decomposing body? Well, you see, my memories are still intact from the virus at the moment. I don't have much longer for that though. The virus is just now learning, it will be quicker later on." I nodded, that was what I was wondering about.

"Where did you get bit?"

"My back, while walking home from the park." His smirk got wider. "I hope you didn't bring anyone from my house here."

"Well, you should be happy to know, I saw the bits and put them out of their misery." His smirk deflated. The truth was that it had been deserted. His family had already turned and was walking around somewhere. "Now, we are going to do the same to you and Tweek. After you tell us if you bit anyone else."

"No, I hadn't gotten that far," Clyde said.

"Hope no one wanted you on the council," I said. Then I raised my sword. The encounter has left me cold and drained. Craig stopped me.

"Let me, he was my friend," The stoic boy said. I handed him the sword, he put it right though the center of Clyde's forehead. He did it again and again. If someone didn't know the boys they'd assume that they hated each other. His eyes were closed tightly with each hit, though. His eyes were red, eyebrows scrunched up. He was even biting his lip hard enough for small specks of blood to be seen.

He tried to kill the sleeping boy, but froze. He couldn't do it. He loved him too much. We dragged Clyde to the window and threw him out. "We don't have to do it to Tweek." He looked confused before his stoic face, ruined by his irritate eyes. "He might be immune, Clyde wasn't. We have no clue on Tweek, though." Craig nodded. "We can't tell everyone about this decision right away. We need to keep him tied up too."

We walked down stairs, covered in blood. Again. We sat down in the living room. Everyone but the kids were in here. "So, I take it you all explained the idea of a council to the others, and maybe have already voted on the members?" They nodded. "Awesome, Let's all right down our votes then count them out. Should we have a certain amount of the council?"

"5," Cartman said. Everyone seemed to agree.

I put Craig, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, and 'Ze Mole' on mine, before sliding it into the box. The votes, which was counted by Butters, said, "Randy Marsh, Butter's dad, Kyle's mom, Chief, and Mysterion." It was unbelievable. Apparently, the adult's thought they should still be in charge, even though it was the APOCALYPSE. I asked the kids how many of them voted like this, the answer was 'none'. The grownups hijacked the box.

"This time it is a kid only turn. That means even Ike, Karen, and Ruby may participate," I said loudly. The adults winced. I saw Butters get pulled aside by his parents, and threatened. "Also, Butter's parents are eliminated from forcibly swaying votes, and possible abuse," I said. They looked surprised that I noticed. "You honestly didn't think we knew?" They sputtered out the least dignified slur I'd ever heard leave their lips.

He counted the votes. "The winner's were Stan, Kyle, Craig, Bebe, and Kenny." I was surprised by this. I couldn't help but think, 'Why me.' "Oh, people even said why. Stan's good heart, Kyle's brains, Craig's fighting ability, Bebe's list skills, and Kenny because, so far, he's been in charge. And having good ideas." I pulled my hood way over my head and tightened it. I didn't want them to see me blush.

Those elected, including myself, thanked everyone. At the same time Cartman threw a fit. He blamed Kyle for not being on the counsil. Then he blamed me. This was the least surprising part of the day for me. The dispute was eventually settled by Craig. He knocked Cartman out. We all left the fat pig where he lay.

We went to sleep. I slept in Craig's room with him and Token, who had been sworn to secrecy about Tweek. He seemed fine with the prospect of no one knowing that they had kept him alive in order to observe whether he was immune. The boy had already lost one friend, it seemed only natural to protect the other. Ruby had Karen and Ike sleep with her. The adults got Craig's parent's room. Everyone slept in groups of three or more. I got up, accidentally waking Craig. "What are you doing, Asshole?"

"I can't remember if we locked the doors. I'm going to go check," I said.

"I'll come with then we can smoke some," He said and I grinned.

"Ah, the pleasures of life; Smoking regardless of the damage it does to our insides," I joked around. The doors were both locked. I breathed out a sigh of relief. We unlocked the doors as quietly as possible.

 **Unknown P.O.V:**

 **(In The Future)**

 **We did it. We got our people back. We lost so many, though. I have to wonder, was it worth it? I know I shouldn't wonder that though. Of course, it was. We got our two most valuable people back. We are rebuilding now. We have some new scavengers. We also have more order to this place. Now that Kenny is back, lots of the problems I couldn't handle are being fixed.**

 **After everything that happened, things are finally looking up.**

 **Two weeks later, everything bursts into flames. Not literally, of course. We were raided by leftover scientists.**

 **I overheard what the scientists are calling half-lifes. It sounded way better than 'half-lifes'. I've no clue what it means but they called them either 'Hominine' or Revenant-Humanoids. The idiots were probably trying to call them their 'scientific' name. Trust me, that one didn't stick.**

 **Revenant on the other hand.**

Kenny's P.O.V:

I woke up at around 12:14 AM. I could see Craig, still awake, tossing and turning. He looked to be trying to rid himself of his thoughts. These have been long, stressful days. I'm not surprised that we couldn't sleep well or at all. We both went out to smoke again.

"So, um, how are you doing? Tweek was your best friend, so, I'm sorry," I said to the black haired boy. He shot a glare.

"Dude, I don't want your pity, facefuck!"

"Ain't pity dude, just worried. You've lost the most so far, and acting completely fine. Don't bottle things up, ok?"

"I've SEEN you do the same thing, asshole! You're doing it now!" Craig spat. There was an 'Ahem', and we turned. Kyle stood there, as well as Butters and Stan. I sighed and moved over to offer them some cigs. They all declined.

"Well, since we are all here, when do you think we should have our first meeting?" I asked them.

"Tomorrow," Kyle said. He was shaking. My eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Did you run out of Insulin, or get bit?" I asked. He shook his head, mumbling about 'Flying Mom Zombies.' A sigh of relief came out of me.

"So, fellas, what's going on out here?" Butters asked. His was meek with little hints of his usual enthusiasm.

"Reconciling," Craig mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what's happening. I was worried about him losing so many people he cared for today."

"The same thing happened to you," Craig said.

"You know it's not the same."

"It is," He said, spitefully. His eye twitched.

"No, it's not. I BARELY knew my parents, because they'd rather know their drugs than their kids," I said in a strict whisper. They apparently didn't hear it. I smirked, "I don't know what is more tragic, the fact that the fact that my parents are gone, or that fact that I never knew much of my parents, to begin with." I laughed. Kyle groaned.

"God, Kenny. Don't you ever quote 'Zombieland' ever again," Kyle said. It was one of his least favorite movies. He thought it was 'too corny,' and at times, not scary enough.

"Enjoy the little things," I advised with a smirk. He groaned and almost left. I stopped him, "Hey, you don't need any more insulin, do you?"

"I'm good, Kenny," I smiled, some of my worries reduced.

"So, what time should we have the meeting? 'Cause I wanna go on a run to the pharmacy. I want to see if anyone's there."

"We can have it around ten in the morning," Kyle replied, Stan, nodding with him. I finished my Cig, as did Craig, and we went up to his room.

"Ya sure ya wanna go on another run? I mean, what about Karen? And besides, you don't have to take care of everyone by yourself now," Craig asked.

"I just, I can't do nothing. You understand that right?"

"Yeah, but you're going to get yourself killed."

"Ya right," I snickered. "I'm immortal~"

"Kyle's going to make you take someone with you. And, are you an idiot? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"I know. To both. No one ever believes it even if they see me get decapitated. They just forget."

"I could go with you," Craig offered. He needed something to keep him sane just as much as I do. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, I may need help."

"Where are we going?"

"Lots of different stores. We are stealing more clothes for everyone. Bags. Canned foods. Weapons. And rope, lots of rope."

"Why lots of rope?"

"I think one, or maybe two, people should guard outside the house, to make sure the zombies can't overpower the lock. Or, lock pick for the smarter ones who got bit recently. So we'll make a rope ladder or two and use the leftover rope to tie ourselves to the tree were in, incase we fall asleep." I said. He just shrugged.

"Whatever… Let's get some sleep." Craig extinguished his cigarette and went inside. I waited a moment. I probably won't get much sleep. I sighed and got up. After all, there is a chance I won't have nightmares. I followed him in and locked the door. I climbed into a corner that I deemed comfortable enough and slept.

The next day I awoke to banging on the door. "Kenny! Come on, breakfast's ready!" I groaned. I had a terrible nightmare, I don't think I could eat if I tried. I'll let Karen and Kevin split it. I walked down the stairs. I could see Kyle filling up the water bottles. "Ah, good, you came," he said. He must've been the one to call me down. "So, the meeting will be right after breakfast. Then, you can go on that run you and Craig decided to go on." He was definitely angry. If his tone and rigid form didn't show it, the sound of the crunching water bottle did.

"Thanks," I said. It was too chipper, I realized. It didn't match the bags under my eyes or my messy hair. He moved from the sink and sat a plate in front of me. Almost everyone was in here, all must have noticed the tension. "Hey, will all the water still come even if there are no more workers? And, the electricity?" Kyle went rigid. The answer must have been no. He turned back to me with wide eyes.

"Go fill the bathtub as full as you can. I'll do the same with the sink." I got up, and ran to the bathroom. Everyone stood out of my way. Soon the bath was full, and I was hungry. When I got down, Karin was in the kitchen. She was watching Kyle, who was mumbling angrily. "So, is there a reason you're only taking Craig with you?"

"Yeah. The rest of you are smart, Craig and I are some of the odd men out. You die, we lose, BOOM. Death everywhere. I die, Karin and Kevin may be sad, but they're in good hands," I said. Karin looked like she was about to bawl. I realized how insensitive that was. There was no point in an apology, she got the message from my wince, so I grabbed my plate and split it with her. She calmed some, and then we went to the meeting.

I sat between Craig and Kyle, with Kevin behind me as my successor if I die. The other's didn't care. We didn't think they would. Kevin is too uncaring to go behind us and talk about plans or what we're doing wrong.

"So, what is the topic of the meeting?" I ask as goofily as I could while being so tired. Craig hit me in the back of my head. "What?"

"Be serious idiot!"

"Fine," I said. I immediately shifted, smile dropping from my face and eyes narrowing in consideration. "Here's the rules, all votes are anonymous. We place a piece of paper in the box, stating our answer. If there is ever a complaint with a decision, we will personally work it out, by having a debate. If that doesn't work, we will chart both up with a pro-con list. Whichever has the most pros and least liability wins. All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands, still a bit shocked by the new and improved Kenneth McCormick. I wouldn't know why. It's the same as when I was Mysterion, except now it's in the zombie apocalypse.

"So, the first order of business: Shelter. This place can't always stay safe. Anything that can happen, will. We need ideas, something other survivors won't think of. The more people, the more a target we are," Kyle stated.

"We could go to Token's house, it's big enough."

"Or, we could go back to the school, we know it better than the zombies." Ideas kept popping up. The group started to notice I hadn't shouted any suggestions and looked his way.

I noticed and said, "Trees." It was simple and confusing, but it left the group hellbent. Kyle raised his hands and stood to grab their attention. He motioned for me to continue. "I don't know, I just want a treehouse," It sounded like a joke to them. Kyles brows furled.

Kyle blinked. Once. Twice. His eyes brightened. He had a way to make it work. "A town of tree houses. High up so no one could see us, or want to raid us. Our scent upwind, and spreading with each breeze, so the undead can't smell us. We could have separate tree houses surrounding one big one. The big one would be common ground, a cafeteria maybe? It would take so long though." Kyle looked to be considering it.

"Hmmm, it does sound like a good plan." The others seemed to doubt the plan, even me, but Kyle had thought it was perfect. It was meant as a joke. I'm surprised he thought all that up just by me wanting a treehouse.

"Well, good work. Afterall, they probably can't climb." Kyle's judgment seemed absolute.

"Wait," Stan said. "We shouldn't be so hasty to assume that. After what happened to Clyde, I'm sure none of us would notice until it was too late. Besides, what are we gonna use to build this place, and how long would it take to build? Even if it did get built, how would we get all the food up there?"

"It would probably take a month, if everyone pulls their weight. And we could make a platform, hooked up to a rope to haul it up. And, we could go to that shop a town over if we need extra tool or wood that the shop here doesn't. And, as for bites, after each run, or time outside, we have a routine check done by someone who didn't go, but has medical experience." Kyle's mind was made up. Stan grimaced, he was upset that none of his ideas were chosen. "Now, we should be concerned about everyone's safety. Everyone should learn basic combat maneuvers and basic medical skills."

"We should also pick up a lot of weapons, so everyone can have one, and hopefully a backup weapon."

After that, the meeting drone on. Finally, it came to an end, and Craig and I got ready to go on the run. Stan stopped us. "I want to go too," He said. Those around looked at him, we looked at each other, then him concerned.

"What if there is an attack while we are gone? Kyle wouldn't be able to hold them off himself and protect everyone. Not everyone is experienced enough to wield a weapon to cut down the dead." Stan looked down, biting his lip. He felt useless. Nothing he said seemed to help, and Kyle was too preoccupied to notice his discomfort. "Hmmm, maybe we could take you though," I ended, seeing the melancholy face. Stan looked up, eyes wide. "Maybe we could find Christophe and see if he'd mind being a guard for us so Kyle wouldn't be completely alone."

Stan nodded, happy at the compromise. I opened the door to the outside and walked out, flanked by the two raven-haired boys. They easily walked to Christophe's house. I seemed to get targeted by every member of the undead. No dead got in their way. I killed all that got in my way. I was high off adrenaline and numb to anxiety. Finally, we reached Ze Mole's premises. All of them were already on the ground. Heads were detached from bodies; impaled on wooden fences, some hadn't hit the brain and were still groaning for food. I paid no mind, but I could see Stan surveying the area. He looked like he was about to barf.

I climbed up the broken part of the steps. Craig came up and knocked on the door. It creaked open. We could hear a click. I pushed my companions to the ground. Unfortunately, I received a rather large knick on the back from a hanging ax. Christophe strode out with two machetes in his hands. "Crap! That hurts, man!"

"Oh, sheet. McCormick, what are you doing here?" Christophe said. His voice was plagued with exasperation. There was no sympathy, pity, or regret in his voice as he watched me climbing to my unsteady feet. I looked at myself, glaring at the blood. I turned to Christophe. I was hunched over still. My head spun from the intense, flaming pain.

"I need a favor. Care to help?" I had a challenge filled smirk. Christophe raised an eyebrow. A silent gesture to go on. "Were going on a run and need someone to help take care of the others. My first thought was you. You kinda owe me now, anyways. It was your fault I got hurt." Craig's face flashed with guilt, I assume. It was gone too fast for me to identify for sure though.

"How sweet," Christophe said. The tone was sarcastic and dull. It was comparable it to Craig's monotonous, nasally voice. "Hope you're not planning into conning me into cleaning up your injuries too?"

"Hmm?" It didn't look that bad, I reasoned with myself. "Nah, it looks fine to me." There was a long streak of orange mixed in with my rippled, torn skin. It was hard to tell the difference between mutilated skin and drenched, shredded parka. Christophe raised an eyebrow. Craig glanced over, and Stan was still trying to decide whether he wanted to barf, pass out, or scream at me. I hope he didn't chose to scream. It would draw too much attention. Stan and Craig climbed to their feet. Christophe motioned for them to come in. As they walked in they saw the vicious remains of Christophe's parents. He killed them. It didn't look like there were any bite marks, either. I could felt my hands shaking. My vision was blurring as black dots covered the edges of my surroundings. I wondered if I was going to die again. Would I not come back? Would I come back a zombie? God, I hope not. Karen needs me, even if only for a bit longer.

I collapsed into a quivering puddle of pain. Craig starred in a mixture of pity and annoyance. Stan looked like he was a normal teenager in a horror movie though. They started getting blurrier.

I blacked out.

 _I'm floating. My vision is cracked and going out in so many directions. Yet I can't see. I start flailing but can't move. I'm being held down. It's nauseating. It's like drowning. Pain fills my lungs and I don't know why. I just have the feeling the tears I'm not crying are going there. There were hands. Helping hands. Helpings hands with tight grips. A grip on my arms. My legs. My hair. Tugging at my nose and ears. Pulling my tongue out of my head. So much blood raining from my mouth. Hands strangling my neck wince and curl away in disgust. Helping hands aren't very helpful._

 _My tongue grows back. I wince at the metallic taste. Squinting my swollen eyes open I see the large helping hands. Grey and cool to the touch, covered in maggots and parasites. My eyes widen. It's Karen. Her tiny hands quivering as she claws at my face and throat._

 _We're in my classroom. She's crying and banging on my chest with her small, delicate hands. Kevin is there too, looking on in pity. No one else watches. They all stare at the teacher. He ignores the commotion as if the three of us aren't even here. Maybe we aren't. They only look up from their subjects when the window cracks. It draws me near. It pulls me and my family. I push them away. They have to live. The hands are back, pulling and dragging me with rough, bruising grips. I reach my hand up to meet them. They disappear and everything cracks and floods away, leaving me in a pool of blood._

When I came to I was on the steps of my living room, naked. My mother was wrenched in pain, grasping her stomach. I looked down at my hands, then the rest of me. I wasn't bit, yet she was ignoring me. A new side effect of the curse, maybe? It would be useful. I found a orange coat. It had a broken zipper which showed off my old, worn out black t-shirt. If I took off the parka, the shirt had a tear in the back long enough to show off the first inch of my newest scar. I raced my way back to Christophe's house. I vaguely wondered if they would remember I died, or if my body would still be there.

They'll be surprised if they remember. I trailed down the path, weaponless. There were more dead than before. I moved fast and quiet as a mouse. I took a shortcut, going on the roof, and it felt comparable to when I was Mysterion full time. The house was in sight. I could see that the trap had been reset. That wasn't much of a surprise with 'Ze Mole'. He has always been paranoid and almost psychotic. I wouldn't be shocked if there was something wrong with him. He was a loose cannon, but we need him.

Sure enough, they were surprised to see me come bounding through the door. "That was faster than usual," came a French accent. Stan looked bewildered. He was puking, just like he did when we were kids. I knew he wouldn't be good at this. Craig had a stoic face that flashed concern and relief at the same time but only for an instant. His barrier was up again. He looked ready to kill me if I was undead.

"So… What happened to my body this time?" I said. He smirked and pointed to the ground. There was a skewered rat with puffs of orange in his mouth. I raised an eyebrow and smiled. I shouldn't be surprised. They normally help my body when I pass on. My sword wasn't that far off from them. I skipped over and picked it up with a grin. "Oh. Ok. Back to business. Will you help us out?"

"What's in it for me?" The Mole said. "Last time I helped you guys out I ended up in hell." It was a good point. My face, or maybe Stan's, must have shown my doubt. He knew we had nothing to give. Nothing that would be of any importance as of now. "You have nothing I want." He was right. I didn't, none of us did. He smirked. He could be terrifying. I decided to do what I do best: make things up.

"Hey, don't you want to feel important. Be important to someone." He stepped forward. His eyes were narrowed. I had an idea. I smirked. I knew just what to say. "Don't you want to help in this fight against god's risen dead?" He seemed to get giddy at the thought of doing anything that could count even halfway as revolting against God. I assume he would have said yes, but he was interrupted. Gregory had run in huffing and puffing.

He was glaring but didn't say a word. He took a breath and stalked over. "Are you hurt?" He said. You could practically hear the threat in his voice. He sounded as if he didn't know whether he wanted to be concerned or just hurt the other boy.

"I'm fine," the Mole said. I could only hope that this wouldn't be as awkward as it looked like it would be. The seconds passed on and my hope dissipated. It was going to be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2: Run

After the awkwardness passed Kenny by, he looked back at Ze Mole. He still looked irritated after the bilingual fight he and Gregory had.

"Will you do it? We are fine with food, supplies, and room at the moment. We have even formulated a plan to gain more room with less chance of break-ins." Christophe looked for a moment at Kenny, then his eyes strolled back toward Gregory. The blonde narrowed his eyes then nodded. Kenny smiled. Gregory normally got his way with Christophe. He was practically wrapped around Gregory's finger.

They made their way back to Craig's house. Kenny gave a quick smile to Karen and Kevin, both of whom looked somewhat frightened. "Well, we're going out on the run now," Kenny said, Craig, nodding beside him. Craig was looking at Ruby. Kenny assumed he was reassuring her, in the same manner, he did to his siblings. Suddenly, a drunk Randy Marsh stood and walked over to the boys. He towered over them. He still looked to be trying to add height with his glare, though.

"You are not taking my son out there. Us, adults are supposed to be caring for you!" Randy Marsh shouted. His voice attracted a few of the undead members outside. They had previously been content to ignore the boys for the favor of the bleeding carcass on the ground. They were now riled, however. Everyone was inside now, so Kenny slammed the door shut. There where only three out there. They could be handled later. The other adults seemed to simmer on Randy's last words, rather then the undead raking their fingernails at the door.

The adults even had the audacity to start throwing insults at the previously most poor boy in town. Kenny pretended to pay no mind toward the adults as he gave the guards "Pike duty" as he called it. "Since you put a pike through their brain," he said in the most joking tone he could manage. The insults had started turning back into his mind, though. Karen watched with glistening eyes, that got more and more wet with every remark. A tear streaked down Karen's face.

Finally, after all the insults and Karen's tear got to him, the hidden rage became ebullient. "Don't you get it, Mr. Marsh? This is no gerontocracy. The council has power, not you! I'm sorry, but this was how it was voted upon. If there is another dispute about this we will assign you to pike duty," Kenny screamed. He couldn't help it. The others looked frantically between the two before settling. Randy seemed to flinch back. No one wanted pike duty. It might as well be the worst job on the protection squad. The other kid's stared at him for a few more seconds, the long word in the process of computing. Some didn't even know what it meant. Kyle did, he was wearing a proud grin for the fact that Kenny had remembered the word they discussed the night before.

"I miss the palmy days where we had fun. Now, though, I can only find humor in extraordinary words," Kyle had mumbled to Kenny last night. It was right after Kenny had calmed his fitful cries. Kenny just glanced at him and smiled.

"Tell me some," he had said. His voice was soft and quiet, though looking at him would make others think it'd be hoarse.

Kyle had spouted off a long list of words Kenny couldn't identify, giving each a proper explanation.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Randy screamed in an almost drunken rage. Kyle smiled and walked over to the man.

"It means 'A society run by old people'," Kyle said. The adults looked at him in shock. He could only assume that they assumed he would be more polite about the word.

"Thank you, Kyle," Kenny started. He then scanned the group. "Two people on Pike duty at a time. Everyone is to be checked for scratches or bites when they come in, no exceptions. Everyone, listen to the council and behave yourselves. I am not afraid to kick out or kill, the disobedient. We don't have to help or keep you safe. It's your choice. Craig, Stan, and I will be going on a run now." A few waved at them. Kenny waved back with a goofy smile, Craig flipped them off, and Stan just waved back.

They opened the doors and readied themselves for the pouncing zombies, each taking one. They closed the door. And waited till they heard the gentle, life-changing click of the lock. They trecked forward, stopping briefly to comfort Stan as he looked back at the crumpled bodies. They went to the closest convenience store, only a mile away. There were cars in the parking lot. Craig gave a warning glance as they stumbled up. Craig stayed with Stan, though he seemed to be hesitant to leave Kenny by his lonesome. They had only seen Kenny die earlier in that day. He was curious about what would happen if Kenny were to get infected. Would they have an unkillable zombie? They all started filling up their backpacks with imperishable goods, mostly canned food and more bottled water. Kenny had even found some rope. He just wished he hadn't accidentally kicked the opened tin can. The meddlesome noise gave reference to his presence. He could hear the squeak of shoes walk toward him. He turned right into an incoming baseball bat. It struck him right across the cheek.

Kenny was knocked to the ground, almost unconscious. The hands dropped the bat and scrambled for the rope. Kenny was too disoriented to fight them as they tied him up. His mind just flashed through last night.

Token knew he'd regret it when he stumbled into Craig's room last night. He had wanted nothing more than to grieve with his friend. Both were losing those they were very close to, in the same clique no less. Craig looked at him with a blandness that looked odd when paired with the red rims of his eyes. Token let a small smile pass onto his lips. It was a smile of devastation. "Hey," Token said.

The stoic boy looked at Token. He couldn't muster the same downtrodden smile the other boy had. "Hey." Token came to sit by him.

"I killed Clyde, you know?"

"I know," Token said.

"Oh." Craig looked down, then over. He was unsure whether he wanted to chance meeting Token's eyes. He didn't even need to look to the side, he learned. Token set his hand upon Craig's shoulder. He could feel the desperation chill his insides. He glanced over anyways. Token wasn't quite crying, though based on his red-rimmed and watery eyes, it wouldn't be long till he was. His nose crinkled slightly as the first tear gathered in his left eye before rolling down the thin cheek.

"You should have let him do it. Kenny wasn't as close to him. It would've been easier."

"Some things are worth the effort," Craig said. He didn't mention the hurt. Both knew that emotions were a territory that could break him quickly. They didn't have the time or courage to rebuild that wall. Not now, maybe not ever.

"Uhhg," a quiet groan encompasses their attention. Both jumped up with eyes wide of surprise and fear. Craig was immediately armed, with a small manuscript, for an attack. A mound of blonde hair came crouching into view. His movements in sleep most have loosened the ropes, as they hung on with quite a bit of lax. Token looked at the flaxen-haired figure in anguish and Craig moved forward to bear the brunt of the predicted aggression. "What's, Ahhggg, going on?" Craig stopped at the slightly high, familiar voice.

Tweek grabbed his ringing head. He tried to remember what happened. He got flashes of Clyde charging toward him, and then the sound of his own startled scream. He remembered the pain in his lower arm, it was practically radiating at the moment."Oh my god, I got bit! This is too much pressure!" He was too loud. Kyle and Kenny bolted into the room. Kyle's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows arched, and a scowl reached his face but not his eyes. His features gained the occasional twitch. It only aided his look of anger. Tweek flinched at his face, though it had been redirected to Kenny and then Craig.

Kenny had a relaxed, indifferent face on. His smile seemed to be quite comforting. With a glance at the others, he decided to address Tweek.

"You're up? That's great. You should be more careful though. What if it had been someone else to have heard you? They might have killed you straight away." Somehow his voice was still cheery with a bittersweet tone. "Now, do you feel any different?" His tone became tenser. It added an eerie feeling to the room. Tweek shivered as if the room's temperature dropped 10 degrees at a sudden pace. Tweek nodded. He had the feeling that Kenny would know if he lied. Kenny's eyes looked as if they were vacant with a small tear lacing an eyelash, no more following. A sigh escaped the boy. Then a fake smile, just as bright as the last, controlled his face. "What I'm about to tell you may be disturbing, but it is completely your choice," Kenny started.

Kyle seemed at a loss and was about to protest. He opened his mouth and remembers Kenny giving his parents a choice. His mouth snapped closed. Kenny watched out of the corner of his eye, only continuing after a stiff nod from the Jewish boy. "The choice I give you is to take your chances on two options; dying, or trying to live. We don't know if anyone is immune, so you may turn. We may have to kill you. If you just want to die, on the other hand, we can make it as painless as possible." Tweek nodded at the terms. "So far, the virus, or whatever it is, takes longer to take control of the more determined."

Understanding seemed to dawn on the others in the room. The fact that Clyde lasted 3 days was amazing. It proved he had a hidden strength that the others didn't think the crybaby could handle. It was also impressive for Sheila because she was always going out and being independent. Kenny was mildly unsettled for how little of time it took for his weak-willed parents to turn. He could only fear his own will. If he turned, how long would it be before it showed?

Kenny stopped thinking of these dreary thoughts when Tweek answered. "Augh, ah! Too much pressure! I want to live. Ah, but I, augh, don't want to hurt anyone." Tweek was scratching his head.

Kenny reached out his hands to grab Tweek's before he hurt himself. "Hey, you won't. If you're really determined, you won't." Kenny knew it was a lie, and by Kyle's glance it was obvious he knew too. His mother was the most stubborn person in South Park. If even she could lose her will, Kenny thought, this world is headed toward disaster. "Just make a choice Tweek."

"I, ah, choose to live," Tweek said. Kenny smiled through his eyes watered with hidden lines of fear and pity laced his very being. Kyle stepped out of the room. Kenny could see a single tear start to streak Kyle's face as he left. Kenny smiled and made a cheesy salute to the others. His gaze met Craig's, and both exchanged a light, almost nonexistent nod. Kenny made the way out the room to check on the red-headed boy.

"Kyle?" Kenny said. The boy in question was curled in on himself, shaking. Kenny let out a sigh. He wondered if he should go get Stan. Stan was the closest to Kyle. Though, he wouldn't understand what they were trying to do with Tweek. Kenny crouched down so the two would be looking eye to eye. "Do you want me to go get Stan?" Kyle shook his head. He reached out a long hand to grab onto Kenny.

Kenny was surprised and unsure if he could help. He couldn't give up though. "Kenny? Your parents are dead too. Aren't they? That's why you didn't bring them?" Kenny nodded at the shaken voice emanating from the crying boy.

"Yeah, they died. That night was why I gathered everyone here."

"How do we move on with this? How are you handling this so well?" Kyle stumbled out. His nose trembled and pulled in cold air and his tongue was stiff and heavy in his mouth. These deaths were like a bad drug-induced hallucination. They both knew that it wasn't though. Their lives had always been strange, this was oddly more permanent than the regular madness they endured.

A light slap to his already stinging cheek pulled Kenny from the land of memories. "Who are you?" The man who hit him said. He was wearing a plaid shirt with cowboy boots and a hat to match. His light clothing choice made it look like he was unprepared for the weather here. Kenny just smirked.

"Anyone around here knows me. Far more than they'd know you," Kenny said. There was a smugness in his tone and the other man didn't like it one bit. "And, who, by chance, are you?" The man grit his teeth and backhanded the boy. Kenny had bit his tongue. He could already taste the metallic in his saliva. He grinned and popped his tongue out to see the blood, and maybe try to pass himself off as insane but harmless. "So, where ya from?" Kenny asked, still dangling his tongue out. Apparently, it was just annoying the other man.

"You alone kid?" Kenny glanced at the man. His eyes spelled concern, but they were also hard with disappointment and a touch of something else. Kenny just couldn't trust him. He didn't say a word more. Though, he didn't need to. Stan had been caught. Kenny gave a kick. He landed it right at the thin man's jaw. It knocked him out far better than Kenny expected. He jerked his hands until they were loose. He grabbed his Mysterion costume from the extra pocket on his bag. It was bulky with more armor than there used to be. He dashed toward the sound. The man must have seen Kenny out of the corner of his eyes. Kenny saw that he too was not prepared for the weather. The man's accomplice awoke with a slight concussion. He looked around walking up behind his boss. Mysterion threw some firecrackers at their feet, not close enough to hurt, just to make them look around some. Maybe scare them a little.

"And, who, by chance was that guisard? Well?" The man held his knife closer to Stan's neck. He shuddered at the nipping steel touch.

"I am Mysterion," a deep voice rang from all corners of the abandoned convenience store. He was standing behind the man's accomplice. Both were shaking like crazy. If this terrified them, Kenny's thoughts rung in his head, then they won't last too long if they don't change. They twisted and turned and shook like poodles. "Release the boy and leave. If I see you when we leave, I'll kill you." Mysterion said. Stan whimpered slightly. He could hear the truth in Mysterion's words. The men scrambled out of the store. Walking toward Stan and looking down the aisle they ran through, he saw one trip over Craig's body. "How'd you get in that predicament?" Kenny asked. Stan shivered and looked at Kenny. Kenny stilled at the image of Stan's eyes. They were wide, overflowing with fear and empathy. Pain for the cowards who had hurt him, or rather, tried.

"How could you be serious about murder?" Stan said. He seemed disgusted with the prospect. He looked at Kenny the same way he looked at Cartman, just for a second. It hurt. Kenny smiled sadly.

"We already murdered the zombies. I'm not above killing humans, too, to keep those I care about safe."

"What about when they find a cure? Aren't you scared about the consequences if someone were to find out?" Stan asked. He seemed genuine with concern, rather than his previous disgust.

"No," Kenny said with a smile.

"Why?"

"It's pointless. When the zombies showed up a few days ago, at first I was afraid. Then I was relieved. I was falling behind. There was nothing for my future. And, now there's nothing for anybody futures. Everything has slowed down, stopped. Even when, if, everything restarts, everyone will start at the same standstill. I just can't come up with any concern with consequences. I just need to protect our group. Nothing else matters. Hmm, I'm sorry. I must seem like a lunatic." Kenny rambled, then he met Stan's eyes. "Go watch over Craig, I'm going to go get some rope and see if the owner had some keys in the back room for a car." Stan nodded. Kenny grabbed the rope and then looked back. The two seemed safe enough. He walked to the back room. He opened the door.

He was immediately hit with the smell of rotting flesh and the sound of the radio. Seven pairs of gleamed over eyes turned their gaze to him. He slammed the door and threw some heavy things, namely a cash register, in front of the door. It would slow them down some. He ran right back to the other boys. "You either need to help me get him and we find a car, or help me fight four of the dead." Stan's eyes widened. His gag reflex was starting up again and he started dry heaving at the thought of the dead. It answered Kenny's question without a word. He pulled Stan up and listened to the dead push against the door. Kenny picked up the other boy and took his pack for him and handed the boy to Stan. He was stronger because he kept up the football. Kenny's scrawny, malnourished arms couldn't lift the boy for too long. They scrambled to a car, chosen at random, and destroyed the window. It, thankfully, didn't blare out an alarm. Kenny crawled into the driver's seat and twisted to unlock the backseat's door. Stan set Craig in the backseat roughly, climbed in and slammed the door in a frantic speed. Kenny shut his own door then looked at the store's door. The dead were already there and adding more to their ranks.

The men Mysterion threatened screamed loud, drawing all the dead's attention.

Kenny sighed in relief and Stan took off his pack. He climbed into the front seat to see if Kenny had any keys. A shake of the head answered his unasked question. Kenny got down and tried to find a way to hotwire it. It took hours for the undead to clear out, but only thirty minutes for Craig to wake up.

Kenny was beyond glad that it wasn't Stan who had woken up. He would have freaked out. Craig though was quiet. He just sat up, looked around, and then he asked what had happened. They spent the time waiting for the zombies to clear by talking about their previous problems or smoking some of the pot Craig found.

It was dark when the dead cleared and they stumbled out of the car. They walked home carefully and quietly. They gave a slow knock on the door, 7 taps. Kyle unlocked the door and pulled it open. They hadn't expected him to be waiting up for them. Stan gave him a smile and locked the door behind them. Kenny noticed there was nobody on pike duty. He'd bring it up after they put the stuff up, he decided. They set their stuff down and he shared a look with Craig.

Kenny went back to the living room with Craig and Stan. "Hey, Kyle. Everything fine?" Kenny said. Kyle smiled. It definitely didn't reach his eyes. It even seemed to worsen as his gaze flitted toward Craig, and then Stan.

"Well."


End file.
